


Forgive

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [30]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Complicated Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Loudmouth forgives.





	Forgive

**Author's Note:**

> Rabble, Ruckus, and Mischief belong to [kristsune.](http://www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

Loudmouth forgives.

It hurts to see him forgive, over and over and over, when he never gets any scrap of apology in return, when every soft word is met with either shouts or silence, when every extended hand is slapped down.  

But if he didn’t forgive, if he wasn’t soft and kind and gentle and everything  _ good _ , he wouldn’t be Loudmouth - he wouldn’t be the boy made of flowers hiding scars and a smile to hide a split lip and soft hoodies that hide the imprint of a hand wrapped around his throat.   He wouldn’t be the Loudmouth they love.  

So he forgives his father, he tries again and again and again to reach out, to forgive him and love him even when he hates him a little, even when Ruckus asks him not to, even when they all wish he’d finally stop hurting himself like this.

Loudmouth forgives.


End file.
